Love Hurts
by Seraxil
Summary: Yuki and Shuichi broke up a year ago due to Touma. They have both moved on but is Shuichi willing to go through anything to get him back? Rtaing will go up later due to at least one lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Dedications:** This is dedicated to Stacy for showing me a Gravitation AMV and getting me into it without even realizing it. Without that this wouldn't be happening!

**Disclaimer:** I wish I did, but no I don't…

**Love Hurts**

**Dream on**

**"I just can't be with you anymore. All you do is stress me out, whether you realize it or not. You irritate me _very_ easily and I just don't think I can handle you anymore. It's more like looking after a child than being in a relationship! I'm not gonna ask you to move out-" Yuki was cut off by Shuichi butting in, as usual.**

"**You're not?" His face lit up. If Yuki wasn't going to kick him out then he could do what he always did and change his mind. Sure, he might have to spend a few nights on the couch and it would be a difficult task, but he was worth it.**

"**No, im telling you. I want you out of my home and out of my life, forever."**

"**Wha? Oh, but please, Yuki, I…"**

"**No! Just shut up you damn brat! I don't want to hear all that shit from you. I know what you're going to say but it just isn't going to work on me this time. Yeah, yeah, you love me…well I don't love you. We are to different, opposites. There's only one thing we have in common and that's that we are both better off without each other. Now just get out." Yuki's words ripped through Shuichi. He loved the handsome novelist so much but he just seemed unable to love him back.**

"**Fine! I'm sure Touma Seguchi will be _very_ impressed with _you_ now!" Shuichi yelled, tears rolling down his face. He turned and ran out of Yuki's home and life forever, just like he had asked…and all because he loved him.**

Shuichi woke up with a start. His heart was pounding against his rib cage and he had to wipe the sweat off his forehead. He didn't usually have dreams about his ex-lover anymore. They had stopped a few months back because they had both moved on but lately he just couldn't stop thinking about him. The truth was, Shuichi Shindo was still in love with Eiri Yuki.

"Ohhh, where's Mr. Bear?" The person sleeping next to him mumbled quietly, feeling around under the covers with his hand, his eyes still closed.

Shuichi smiled and picked up the stupid pink bear off the floor. He looked at it for a few seconds before putting back in his lovers grasp.

"Silly Ryu" He smiled before he fell back into a fitful sleep.

He tossed and turned for a while before his dreams began again, this time picking up a little after where the other one ended.

**Shuichi walked to the park and stood in the very place he stood on that first night him and Eiri Yuki ever met. A cold breeze ruffled his hair and small parts of the park were dimly lit by street lights. He looked down and sighed.**

"**Why Yuki?" He asked, but he wasn't there to answer him.**

**The leaves rustled in front of Shuichi. His head shot up. He squinted to see through the darkness when he saw the dark shadow of a person who stood under a street light, a small distance away. He could feel the mystery person's eyes watching him, staring. Beautiful eyes…**

"**Yuki?"**

"**Far from" The unknown man spoke.**

**True, the eyes were beautiful, but not irresistible. Blue eyes…not Yuki's eyes. Shuichi took a few careful steps toward the handsome stranger. He already had a pretty good guess of who it was.**

"**R…Ryuichi?" He stuttered.**

**As he moved closer and closer to the light he stood under it became clearer that it was him. He was smiling widely and holding a small pink bear.**

"**Yup! So, how ya doin'…_friend_?" Ryuichi Sakuma gave Shuichi a small peck on the cheek and smiled cutely. Both singers turned a bright pink and they were lucky it was pretty dark. Ryuichi laughed awkwardly and scratched his head.**

"**Oh! He he…Uhhh, I'm…okay" Shuichi said, trying to avoid eye contact and further coloring.**

"**Gooood! Say…there's _something_ wrong. Is it…" He scratched his chin, mimicking thinking; "Mr. Yuki?"**

"**Yeah…How'd you know?" Shuichi raised an eyebrow**

"**Well when you were down there you thought I was Mr. Yuki so that must mean you _wanted_ him to be here and if you hadn't had an argument or something then you wouldn't be looking for him here, you'd be _with_ him at home. Right?"**

"**Right" Shuichi lowered his head.**

"**Sooo…?"**

"**Well…You see, Yuki broke up with me earlier today and umm… he said some really harsh stuff, Yanno? He really hurt my feelings. I shouted too but what if he only said all those things coz' Mika or Mr. Seguchi have said something to _him?_ Then he will think that I really don't care when I do! Oh man im so screwed. I haven't even got anywhere to live now. I mean, I could go live with Hiro like I usually do when me and Yuki argue but this argument feels different, more serious and as if it means summat. Plus Ayaka is living with Hiro now and I don't want to intrude on them." Shuichi looked up at Ryuichi who was still nodding even though he had finished talking. He wondered if he was even listening but apparently he was.**

"**Hey, ive got a _really_ cool idea!"**

"**Ugh!" Shuichi mumbled, slapping his head. Obviously he wasn't.**

"**How about…_you _come stay with _me!_ Us and Mr. Bear can have loads of fun and it'll be like a sleepover every night!"**

**The idea in itself was a good one but the way Ryuichi put it was that of a 10 year old. Even so, Shuichi was used to it and had no other choice anyway.**

"**Wow! Really?"**

"**Yup"**

"**Whoa! Oh yeah! Thanks Ryuichi!"**

"**No probz!"**

**It didn't take long for the two artists to fall for each other. After all, they were the same kinda guys. Both Shuichi and Ryuichi were the vocalists in their three man bands, they both enjoyed life and loved it to the full no matter what stood in their way. Sure, Ryuichi was a little …immature, at times but that's why Shuichi liked him. Unlike Yuki. He didn't really laugh very often and all in all was a pretty serious guy but that's why Shuichi liked _him_. After all, opposites attract, right?**

Ryuichi slowly opened his beautiful blue eyes and looked across at his purple eyed boyfriend. He was sleeping peacefully and his chest moved up and down gently each time he breathed. Ryuichi smiled and then looked down at his pink bear. Shuichi had helped 'both' of them a lot and put up with his childish behavior for nearly a year now.

"I love you Shu" He whispered, moving the sleeping boys pink bangs from his face. He leaned down and placed his lips on Shuichi's, kissing him softly.

Eiri Yuki woke up in a hot sweat. He looked around his bedroom. No one was there. He was still alone. Just the way he liked it. He looked across at his clock on the bedside table.

"3:24am? What the hell woke me up at this hour?" He asked himself.

Suddenly there was a loud beeping and the phone on the desk on the far side of the room flashed and turned the darkness to a white light every few seconds.

"Argh…If that's her…" He mumbled

Yuki got himself out of bed a walked over to the phone that was making his head ring. He read the text message he had been sent.

_**Yuki! Hiiii! Why'd you blow me off just like that? I thought we were going pretty well actually. Have you not had your phone with you? Coz' ive been calling you but no one picked up. Please talk to me or at least reply to my text. I need to know where I stand! Love you X X X**_

Yuki sighed.

"I. Am. Going. To kill. Seguchi. Why does he have to try and get me with all these women. He thinks he's my father, if he doesn't like, I can't have. If he likes, I have to have. Humph. Well im not going to get engaged to this one."

He text back to the young lady who had sent his the message.

**_Where you stand? We were over before we began, you don't stand anywhere. I never asked to go out with you. It was Touma Seguchi. That week we were an item was pointless and meant nothing. You're far too possessive and don't even do it well. I was willing to give it a try but you just gave me no time for my writing. You just…stress me out! Im not asking you, im telling you. Leave. Me. Alone!_**

He switched his phone off and got back into bed. Who the hell does she think she is? Everyday he has calls off her and now she decides to text him in the middle of the night and wake him up.

"I hate you so much Touma Seguchi. After all we've been through you still somehow managed to push me further and further away from you."

Before long, after a few minutes of trying to find a comfortable position, Yuki fell back to sleep for a few hours.

**"Eiri, please, will you just listen to me. Shuichi was no good for you. You did the right thing listening to me and your sister. Now you can get on with your life without having a mere child hanging off you all the time. I now a lovely young woman. Her name is miss. And I really think she will do you the world of good. Im very sure she will make you happy" Yuki couldn't believe it. How could Seguchi, someone who had only married into his family, sound so much like his Father and Sister, all in one?**

"**Fine. If it will get you off my back ill do it. Happy now?"**

"**Oh, very"**

"**Oh thank you for a most delightful evening Yuki. I was most enjoyable." Smiled.**

"**Yeah, yeah, whatever"**

"**Do you know what would make it even better?" Yuki knew just what his new 'girlfriend' was implying, even without her shifty looks toward his bedroom.**

"**Ugh, no thank you. You're on the couch" He said, a little disgusted.**

**Had he really turned completely gay or was it just her who made him feel ill? He couldn't believe he had just turned down such an easy offer.**

"**Well if I am, it's all your fault Shindo, you damn brat" He mumbled as he entered the bedroom leaving his girlfriend looking rather rejected on the couch.**

Yuki woke up yet again, this time by the sound of his alarm clock. He switched it off and rubbed his temples.

"Will you just get out of my damn head you moron?" He muttered before turning on his laptop.

**End of chapter one**

………

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading this. It's my second story and my first on gravitation so if it's a bit crap it will get better. Just for conformation, the dreams they have did actually happen lol im not really sure if I made that clear! Hope you like and please read and review so I know if there is any point carrying it on! X X X **


	2. Feelings Confessed

**Dedications:** This one is dedicated to all the people who reviewed my last chapter; _Dream On_. Without love-ly-meow, darkphoniex245, The Oblivious Captain Anna, Madelyn xD, Patpat, SxcAmethyst and Lush-Lalo reviewing I probably wouldn't have carried on with the story! Thanks guys! XD

**Disclaimer:** "Call and you could be the prize owner of Gravitation!" Calls number "Sorry you have not won it, please try again next time" Looks down and cries…

**A/N:** The song lyrics for _The Rage Beat_ are in English because although in my story they live in Japan and so on I have written all their speech and so in English (obviously) so I thought it would be easier if I put the song lyrics in English too. If you would for any reason prefer them in Japanese then just say and I will do my best!

**Quote for today:** The pen is mightier than the sword, and considerably easier to write with…

**Love Hurts**

**Feelings Confessed**

Even after an awful night's sleep, Shuichi managed to drag himself out of bed and get ready for another day at work in the recording studio. It only took him a few minutes in the bathroom and before long he was ready and should get there on time, for a change, unless he stopped off at the Dragons Palace first…

_No_ He thought. _I'll be there for 8:30am…like I'm meant to be!_

"Oh I hate Mondays" He whined as he opened the door.

"Ah, it'll be great! Look out the window, it's a shiny day" Ryuichi grinned, holding his pink bear.

"Bye Ryu" Shuichi laughed, rolling his eyes

"Bye Shu…Mr. Bears says bye too!"

"…Bye Mr. Bear" and Shuichi left Ryuichi in the apartment on his own as he sighed and headed to work.

……

"Shindo, you're here!" Mr. Sakano greeted him

"Yo, Shuichi, you okay?" Hiro questioned, appearing to be the only one who noticed the distressed look on his best friends' face.

"Ummm…no, not really. I don't think I feel up to rehearsing today guys"

"Oh, great" Fujisaki mumbled. "Who is it now?"

"Is it a guy? Is that what's up?"

"Obviously" The keyboardist rolled his eyes, his arms crossed.

"Anyone I can shoot?" K grinned, hugging his precious rifle

Hiro shot Mr. K a look and hit Fujisaki for being so insensitive toward Shuichi. He hadn't been like this for a long time, not since…

"No, K, you can't shoot him" Shuichi shook his head

"Soo? Who is it?" The producer asked

"It's, erm…its Yuki…"

"Mr. Yuki?" Hiro looked confused

"But I thought you two were over a long time ago…?" Fujisaki pulled his head from his sheets of music and his voice sounded intrigued to know.

"Well…we were, but he's been on my mind a lot lately, and I mean _a lot_. I've been dreaming about him…well, not him exactly…me and him, when we were together. I really miss him" Before anyone could comment on his outburst, Shuichi left the recording studio and ran to the small field a few minutes away.

"Shu! Wait up!" Hiro called after him. Shuichi didn't stop but he did slow down, knowing the person running behind him was his best friend and he did have some explaining to do.

Hiro found Shuichi sitting on a bench under the shade of a tree a couple of minutes later. He sat down next to him and both were silent until the pink haired male spoke.

"Why can't I escape him? I can't stop thinking about him and neither can my unconscious self! For gods sake he is even in my dreams! I'm with Ryuichi now, were _made_ for each other but…but"

"But what?"

"But I love Yuki…"

Hiro smiled. "C'mon Shuichi. You know as well as I do that the best way to get over someone is to get _under_ someone else…or in your case _behind_ someone else-"

"Hiro!"

"What?" The guitarist put on an innocent face and Shuichi only laughed

"I do not wish to discuss my love life with you, thanks" He crossed his arms and lifted his head so his nose was in the air.

"Oh, you never cease to make me laugh" Hiro scruffed Shuichi's pink hair

"Heee" The vocalist blushed and laughed manically. "Yeah, you make me laugh to Hiro"

"Well I know I'm great Shuichi but, sheesh, you don't have to tell me _all_ the time…"

"Shut up you, big head! I'm gonna put cotton wool in your ears!"

Hiro raised an eyebrow

"Coz if you hear any more compliments your _fat_ head won't fit through the damn door"

The two laughed but soon silence fell again.

"Say, Hiro, what do you think I should do?"

"Well, me personally, would think it through but as means as it you… I think you should just go speak to Mr. Yuki, without thinking it through, follow your heart. Its what you do best, after all"

"…Well, thanks Hiro…C'mon, lets go do some rehearsing"

Hiro and Shuichi headed back to studio two to record the special edition, speeded version of the bands first song.

"So, shuichi, you gonna go see him?" The red head asked

"Yup"

"Good for you!"

The two entered the room and Shuichi picked up the microphone as Hiro and Fujisaki took their places.

"Hit it!"

"**_With a terrified look in the eyes, spit those irritated feelings into the fickle wind_**

_**The signal that melted into the cracked roadway is leaving only a scar behind.**_

_**Before the drowsy noise blurs away tomorrow,**_

**_chase after those ambitiously resounding footsteps._**

The members of Bad Luck did their very best. This song would be released as a special edition all over the globe and millions had been waiting for its release. Usually when they attempt to recorded it, Shuichi messes up a line in the middle due to the new beat of the music but so far so good.

_**That unfulfillable emotion that never settles down somewhere--**_

_**just decide to ignore it, then overtake it.**_

_**Aim for the loophole in this shy, trembling society,**_

_**for the place we keep struggling towards. I want new world.**_

"What ever Hiroshi said to Shuichi earlier seemed to have worked. He's doing better than ever today" K whispered to Sakano

"Yes, Shindo does seem to be singing rather well now, I wonder why. Maybe something is wrong! What if he's got a big bomb shell to drop on us! What if-"

"Ah, all if's and but's Mr. Sakano. There is nothing wrong with Shuichi. Just sit back and enjoy it!"

"But…"

"Enjoy it"

"Right"

_**If you bare your claws at your swarming anxieties, you'll be snapped back by unfamiliar lies,**_

_**and the unbearable times will adorn the rust-covered roads with agitation**_

_**Stuff your bag with nothing but velvet coins.**_

_**We don't need a map of the maze-like dreams.**_

_**From the tidal-wave's pounding rhythm **_

_**to the glittering silver passion, it's all just temptation's strategic pull.**_

_**Your fragile eyes beat on the door we can go through**_

_**as we still keep on searching. You just a new world**_

_**I can still hear the accumulated tears carving their paths into Main Street,**_

_**warping the sound of those footsteps.**_

_I just want to get this recorded and I can go see Yuki!_ Shuichi thought. _How do I even know if I love him? Maybe all this is just my heads way of testing mine and Ryuichi's relationship? Well if that's the case, I've failed, coz' whatever, I'm going to see Yuki…Tonight!_

Shuichi looked across at Hiro who smiled knowingly and Shuichi gave the thumbs up signaling the red head was doing great.

_**That unfulfillable emotion that never settles down somewhere--**_

_**just decide to ignore it, then overtake it.**_

_**Aim for the loophole in this shy, trembling society,**_

**_for the place we keep struggling towards. I want new world."_**

……

Eiri Yuki sat at his desk, typing away on his laptop. He hadn't been disturbed all day and had made a considerable amount of progress on his latest novel, _Met At Midnight_. Well, that was until…

Knock Knock Knock

"Who the hell's that?" He mumbled, getting up

Knock knock Knock

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" He shouted

Knock Knock Knock

The knocking from the door was getting louder each time they hit the door.

_Only Mika could be this annoying and persistent. Well Mika and…_ Yuki stopped and thought for a moment _Nah, that's impossible!_

"I said I'm coming already!-" He swung open the door open to see someone who he hadn't seen or spoken to in nearly a year.

"You? What are _you_ doing here?" He spat

Shuichi jumped on Yuki, embracing him in one of his famous, over enthusiastic hugs. He let Yuki go and stepped back onto the floor, looking in to those irresistible eyes of his.

"Yuki!...I-"

"You what?"

"I wanned to…see you"

"Yeah well I don't want to see you" Eiri turned around hiding whatever look may be on his face to signal he was clearly lying through his teeth.

"But…But I miss you!" Shuichi shouted

"…"

"…"

"Oh, just come in. If people see you here it will cause a big scene and flying rumors"

"Uhhh…Yeah, sure" The singer said hesitantly

The two ex-lovers sat on the couch in the novelist's living room.

"So, what do you want?" Yuki asked, lighting a cigarette

"I came to talk…I needed to see you. We haven't even spoke in just under a year and I just cant do it anymore…"

Shuichi closed his eyes as he breathed in the smoke. It had been a long time since he'd smelt that smell. And it was good. It brought back memories. Good ones.

"You miss me that much, huh?"

"Well…Yeah, I do. I mean, we went through a lot together didn't we? And, like, I promise I'd be prepared to go through all that again just to be with you!"

Yuki's head shot up. When they were together, Shuichi had been beaten up and raped to protect him and he just promised to go through it all again. For him.

_I can't lie to him now. Blow him off. It's just not fair…_

"Shuichi-"

"You called me Shuichi!"

"Shut up you damn brat!...Sorry" Yuki sighed. "Just…listen. I…I suppose I miss you too. It's not the same here without you. It's quiet, my head doesn't hurt, I'm not stressed and I haven't coughed up blood lately…"

Shuichi lifted up an eyebrow. "Was that a compliment?"

Eiri only smiled and at the sight of this Shuichi grinned widely.

"Well if you miss me that much it means you still like me!...Right?" Shuichi sounded hopeful

"Right" Yuki doubted out his cigarette casually before turning to look back at Shuichi.

"So…Why'd you dump me?"

"Seguchi, Mika" Yuki shrugged. "They were always on my back about you and I thought it wouldn't really affect me that much if I let you go…But it did. To be honest, I thought you'd have been back sooner."

"Well I…I-" Yuki silenced him by placing his lips on his.

It was a feeling he hadn't had in a while. He was with Ryuichi now but a kiss with Yuki was so different. Was it because it was wrong? He shouldn't be doing it, betraying Ryu? But it felt so good…right. It made his insides bubble. He _was_ still in love.

Yuki pulled away but he regretted it. Since he had finished with Shuichi he had had a few girlfriends and 'mingled' with a few fans but none of there kisses compared to that one. He missed Shuichi more than he could admit.

"Yuki I…"

"Sssh. Some how I'm guessing we aren't going to be mentioning this?"

"Uhhh, no. I need to speak with Ryuichi. I think I better go actually. He'll wonder where I've gone…" Shuichi got up and put on his shoes.

"You can drop by again sometime if you like" Yuki said quietly

Shuichi beamed. "Yeah, I will thanks" And he left Eiri Yuki's apartment once again but this time he would be back _very_ soon.

…………

**A/N: Yey! Lol thanks for reading my second chapter! XD. I really enjoyed writing this chapter it was just _very_ strange trying to write a kiss with two men. I had to use names a lot coz' him this and him that is really confusing and I am, so, used to him and she! Anyway as always, read and review! XD**

**X X X**


End file.
